


A Father's Love

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Changeling!Virgil, Changelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan realizes his brother’s child has been replaced by the fae with a changeling…but oddly, Patton does not seem to mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I hate to break it to you, but that baby's not yours" Logan to Patton

Logan stared down at the bundle in his brother’s arms. 

“Patton…” he said slowly, unsure of how best to break the news. "I hate to break it to you, but…that baby’s not yours.” Logan winced as Patton looked up, a confused expression on his face. “Or for that matter, human,“ Logan added grimly. 

“Oh!” Patton sounded oddly relieved at Logan’s addition. “You mean that he’s a changeling, right?” 

Logan blinked. 

“Wait, you know?” 

“Sure I know!” Patton said brightly before smiling down at the creature in his arms, cooing as he readjusted the blankets. 

“Patton…you…know what this means, correct? About where your real son–” 

“Logan.” Patton’s smile vanished as he looked up at his brother. “This _is_ my real son.”

Logan gaped. His brother could be eccentric at times, but this was bordering on insanity. But before Logan could think of anything to say, Patton’s eyes grew sad. 

“He was born far too soon, LoLo. He was so tiny…so weak. The doctor said that he…that he probably wouldn’t…” He looked up, taking in a deep breath before he continued. “The fae are clever, and powerful. I knew almost immediately that he’d been taken, replaced…but if he’s with them, he at least has a chance at life, Logan. That’s far more than I could ever give him here.” 

Patton looked down at the bundle in his arms, and smiled softly. 

“This one…he’s just a child, Logan,” Patton said, looking back up at his brother. “He can’t help where he came from. He needs a parent too.” 

Logan stared at his brother for a moment, then a look of understanding crossed his face. 

“Alright then, Patton. If you’re sure.” 

Patton nodded. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said. 

The baby cried then, and Patton wasted no time in drawing the little one close, rocking him gently. 

“Sshhh….there now,” he cooed. “Don’t worry, little Virgil. I’ve got you…Dad’s here.”


End file.
